


On Skin

by Lokincest



Series: Please [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/pseuds/Lokincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki always gets what he wants, even Thor's piss all over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Skin

**Author's Note:**

> If words look funny it's because my laptop is broken and my tablet's autocorrect is a butt. I tried to catch everything though.

"Please," Loki says, when Thor wakes up in the morning and tries to disentangle himself from Loki's long, skinny arms, whispering that he needs to pee.

"Please what?" Thor asks, confused because he is groggy from sleep and the way Loki says the word makes it feel like he's picking up on a previous conversation Thor doesn't remember having.

"Don't go to the bathroom," Loki says, letting go of his death grip on his brother so he can roll over, flop onto his back. "Go here," he says, with a breathy sigh as he strokes his hands across his bare chest, down his ribs, over his belly.

"Loki," Thor sits up straighter, with a bit of seriousness and concern in his voice that makes Loki's pulse jump for the wrong reasons. "I can't just... piss on you, you're not a toilet," Thor says, and this is the conversation Loki didn't want to have. But Thor sounds more uncertain, more concerned than seriously grossed out. And hearing him say things like that makes Loki ache for all the _right_ reasons.

"But I want you to," Loki says. "So please?"

Thor doesn't leave. He doesn't get angry. But he doesn't climb over Loki and give him what he wants, either. Loki can see the gears working in Thor's head, but what Thor is thinking, he can only guess. Maybe he's thinking about when Loki convinced him to let him hold his cock while he pissed. Maybe he's thinking about how hard Loki had been against his back. How Loki sucked him off immediately after, how Loki came hard right there on his knees. And now he's asked Thor to piss _on_ him. And Thor is just _looking_ at him like he can't believe what he just heard. Loki closes his eyes and covers his face with his palms. Now his brother knows what kind of sick pervert he really is. But gods, he wants it.

"Why?"

"Forget it," Loki shakes his head and is prepared to roll over, or even leave, but Thor gently takes his wrists and lowers Loki's hands, makes him look at him.

"I just want to know why," Thor says.

"You don't ask me why when I want you to come on me," Loki says.

"But that's-"

"Hotter than hellfire?" Loki finishes for him. "Your dick spilling on me, covering me in your release, your fluid, your scent, marking me as yours? Like you're telling the Nine, this body is mine to do with as I please?"

"Fuck," Thor's hand goes to his dick, circling the base firmly to stave off both arousal and the sudden sympathetic pulse from his bladder.

Loki sits up a bit to look, his eyes bright and alert, the tip of his tongue peeking out to wet his lips. "You should hurry off to the bathroom before you piss yourself," he says, trying to be flippant now. "That would be humiliating, to be covered in piss. Don't you think?"

"Loki," Thor's voice is a low growl that makes something inside Loki curl up in eager lust. "Do you want this or not?"

"Gods, yes," Loki groans, flopping onto his back and hitching his knees up, parting them so that Thor can fit between them. Thor towers over him, even on his knees, and it makes Loki shiver with delight. His soft cock is pointed at Loki's belly, and even the anticipation alone is _delicious_ , but then Thor starts to piss on him.

There's a sharp intake of breath from Loki when the first hot splash hits his skin. He wasn't expecting it so quickly, not after Thor had frozen up a bit the first time Loki asked him to urinate. The stream does sputter for a second, stopping briefly. Thor pushes on Loki's thighs, spreading him wider as he leans in, and then he resumes.

Thor's flow is heavy from holding it all night. It has a wonderful pressure against Loki's skin, and then he can feel the liquid rolling off of him in streams, dripping onto the bed. He can't help but squirm, arching his back and rolling his hips. Loki's legs part wide, sluttishly, and he sits up on his elbows to watch Thor's piss flow over his belly while he pinches his own nipples.

Thor watches his brother come undone, and it's all he can do to not fuck him into the mattress. Not just yet. With a flick of his wrist, he splashes a torrent of piss directly onto one of Loki's nipples. The action earns him an unexpectedly loud cry from Loki's throat, and the trickster falls flat on the bed, breathing heavily while Thor allows a few more seconds to piss directly onto Loki's chest. His brother is whimpering and his flow is dwindling by the time Thor directs himself down, past Loki's belly button and directly onto his little brother's very interested cock. Thor drenches him there, letting the rest of his piss pour over Loki's cock and balls and pool underneath his ass.

His stream finishes - his bladder is probably empty, but regardless, he's too hard now to keep going. Thor slaps his dick against Loki's ass to shake off the last few drops, then strokes himself to hardness while Loki lies there looking like he's seen Valhalla. Loki doesn't come back to reality until Thor lifts his hips up and thrusts straight into him without preamble.

There's a slight stretch that makes Loki hiss, but there's still some slickness from last night, and he's still loose from being pounded into over and over again, so he takes Thor's cock easily. Precum makes everything slippery enough in moments. Thor works himself hard into Loki's warm, pliant body while Loki jerks his own cock until suddenly they are both coming, and Loki is being filled with his brother's seed while spilling across his own belly.

Thor presses himself against Loki long after the last pulse of semen is left deep inside Loki's body. His weight leans heavily against the cradle of Loki's hips, putting pressure right on his bladder.

"Do you need to go, too?" Thor asks him, and Loki would think he was a mind reader if it weren't so painfully obvious. They both had just woken up, of _course_ he needs to piss. "Go right here."

Loki is trapped under Thor, his own spent cock lying up against his belly, and Thor's lodged deep inside. He lies still and focuses on relaxing the right muscles, tensing the others, and then he's flowly wetly over his own stomach. Loki moans aloud at the feeling of hot fluid spurting from his dick and warming his skin.

"Fuck," Thor thrusts against Loki, wishing that he was hard again, but on the backward recoil he slips free. He bends forward, briefly sucking on one of Loki's chilled, damp nipples, and then moves lower, grasping Loki's softened cock as the last little spurt is drained. He lifts it, pressing his lips to the tip of Loki's cock, licking at the slit there while Loki gasps and twitches his hips. Thor lets go of Loki's limp cock and it flops back onto his belly with a little wet noise. Thor licks his lips for a second, the salty taste of Loki on his tongue, and then he crawls up Loki's body and kisses his brother, their mouths open and slick. 

Loki groans when he feels Thor grind against his belly, his cock growing hard again, one of the perks of fucking a fertility god.

"Okay," Loki shoves on Thor's chest, forcing him away, and he scoots out from under him before he can protest. "If this is going any further, it's going to be in the bath because cold, stale piss is not sexy."

"The bed..." Thor begins, getting up from the soaked mattress.

"Is fine. I enchanted it ages ago," Loki says, pausing to wait for his straggling lover.

"You have been planning this for a long time," Thor says, as if he's finally figured Loki out.

"No," Loki smirks at him. "I have been enjoying myself for a long time. You are terribly slow sometimes. But you're catching up." And then he heads to the bath without wasting another second, leaving Thor to hurry after him.


End file.
